rtsofttankedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanks
introduction M3 is the default standard tank for the game. It is well balanced in armour speed and fire power. This is the tank available for you to use when you first start your tanked journey! Although it looked weak, in the hand of skilled driver this tank will do wonders! So... practice, practice & practice! Strengths: Easy to drive & have decent amount of armour. Although it is slower than some of the other tanks, it makes shooting with M3 easier. You will need to practice on your shooting accuracy (not missing a single shot) and to shoot precisely at reloads. If you are able to master these two things you are on par with some of the fancier tanks such as M4, Skull & Dink. You have a chance to even beat a RTsoft as long as its not head to head. Panzer will be easy to beat as it has less armour than M3. Best Map: Since M3 doesn't have any special fire-power or armour, Arena is the best map to play it with. There are plenty of walls to hide, while you shoot at your opponents. Use these walls as protection against the fancier tanks such as skull, m4, fatty, and RTS. Play smart by taking cover around these walls, and be cautious not to move to an open area as you will be the target of other tanks. Best Map: Since M3 doesn't have any special fire-power or armour, Arena is the best map to play it with. There are plenty of walls to hide, while you shoot at your opponents. Use these walls as protection against the fancier tanks such as skull, m4, fatty, and RTS. Play smart by taking cover around these walls, and be cautious not to move to an open area as you will be the target of other tanks. Tanks to watch for: Fatty: if you see a fatty on team games, do not approach it! even if you have 3 shields, is it worth to throw away 3 shields to battle it? 1 vs 1, Fatty, Solo: Don't be afraid! you can actually win this battle, Fatty is slow, so collect all the crates and be patient. However do not try to fight it in "Hedge Maze", this in the one stage that is almost impossible to win against a fatty. Love: I usually consider love tank as low priority left it alone, but you need to be aware of its position incase it shoots a beagle at you. RTsoft '': Compared to M3 this tank has advantages in speed and firepower, but understanding it weakness will allow a M3 to win against a RTsoft. RTsoft actually has the same armour as a M3. Meaning it takes also 6 shots to take down a RTsoft. Head on it is hard to win, but if you catch a RTsoft off guard, it is actually possible to take it down. ''Dink: Similar with a RTsoft, it takes 6 shot to take dink down, use similar approach against a dink. Dink shoots very fast therefore if possible do not fight it head to head, as their shots will stun you making the M3 harder to shoot. Dont be afraid of thats all